


The Librarians: Jenkins' Fondest Memory

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 percent Arthurian INaccurate, Drabble, From a headcanon, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terrayoung asked me on tumblr what my headcanon was for Jenkins' fondest memory and I wrote a little story. One shot drabble. Jenkins-centric, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Jenkins' Fondest Memory

**Jenkins' Fondest Memory**  
By Alasse Fefalas

There were many things Jenkins never told anyone, and one of them was his best memory as a young lad. His fondest memory of being a knight was probably of his training sessions with the other Knights, especially with the King. Galahad knew his place as a knight but Arthur had always treated him like a friend, as he did with the other Knights, before the Round Table broke.

It was on one of the nights that they were sparring when Galahad had managed to strike down Arthur, the greatest swordsman in the land. He hadn't meant to, of course. Arthur was his King and he would never take him down. He apologised deeply but to his surprise, Arthur hauled him off the floor and ordered a servant to bring him a pint for it had been long since anyone had managed to defeat the King in armed combat. That night they drank, and they laughed, and they made jokes with the other Knights. It was the last the Knights had a night of merry before bloodshed and betrayal seeped into the Round Table.

Jenkins would always remember the laughter they had together and sometimes, when he watches the Librarians banter, laugh and make fun of each other, he would always be reminded of the times of his youth, and a small smile would tug on his lips.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This came about from a [headcanon ask](http://sanzochan.tumblr.com/post/137093532640/for-the-character-headcanon-meme-can-i-request-1) on tumblr about Jenkins' fondest memory so I wrote a mini fic influenced by Jenkins calling Arthur his “old friend” and looking rather wistful about it in 2x10 (and the Final Curtain). Also, my Arthurian knowledge is about zero so this is probably WRONG hahaha...


End file.
